How did it get this far?
by Ladyintime
Summary: Their love had been so strong; nothing was able to tear them apart. What was happening? Dante/Lady
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have no idea where this came from but it just wouldn't stop coming! My plot bunnies were being mighty plotty! haha!

Summary: Their love had been so strong; nothing was able to tear them apart. What was happening?

Pairing: Dante/Lady

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing

Chapter 1.

"What the hell is wrong with you Dante?" It was a horrible way to add onto an already terrible situation.

Lady and Dante had just finished a mission that had gone wrong. Lately, there had been more missions then duo could handle and the one they were just on involved more work than they had anticipated. They had managed to call Trish to come and assist them when they analyzed the situation. Trish made it just in time.

"What do you mean what wrong with me? What's wrong with you, you crazy psycho bitch!"

When the missions stated, so had the worse than normal arguing. Arguing in the couple's relationship was nothing new to anyone who knew the two. It was what kept them occupied in the relationship and attracted the two to each other in the first place. Trish could attest to the statement, however, the amount of fighting had grown out of hand and it was slightly worrisome. Normally the two would have a friendly banter with smiles on their faces as they waited for the other to counter there well thought out statement. This, though, was a different level of banter. There was no friendliness present and the smiles were wiped each face, hence the reason to worry.

"Arrogant asshole, if you would have taken that call properly instead of being a lazy bum and doing a half assed job, we would have been more prepared!"

Trish had followed the two into the shop to make sure neither committed bloody murder. She could honestly say she was worried about the two. Sitting down on the worn couch she watched as the two stood facing each other. Menacing glares on both Dante's and Lady's face. Trish sighed as the fighting continued, the words getting harsher as each minute passed.

"Don't blame this shit on me! If I do such a fucked up job in answering a phone in my own damn shop then you do it then you ungrateful bitch!"

A knock on the door halted Lady's next comment, though not the tension that filled between the two. Trish released another sigh as the eye contact between the other occupants never broke. The blond got up from her seat and walked over the let the waiting person in. Grabbing the door handle, she opened the door.

"Nero, what a present surprise. What are you doing here?"

It was actually no surprise that Nero was there. Trish had called him when they had left from the mission. Something about the boy had always calmed Lady down. They had this sort of sibling connection that Trish would never understand. Dante might, he did have Vergil, after all.

It would seem as Trish's plan had work, at the mention of Nero's name Lady's head snapped into their direction. A smile graced Lady's now calm face and the tension disappearing as if it were never there. Dante rolled his eyes at the change of atmosphere and walked to sit at his signature spot at his desk.

"Nero! You didn't tell me you were going to stop by for a visit, I'm so glad you're here!"

It always amazed Dante how Lady's mood changed like a light, talk about being bipolar. It also helped that the kid had dropped by. The arguing had escalated to levels that Dante himself didn't even know they could reach. Every little thing was criticized by the other. From the way they eat, to the way they shoot a gun. It was absolutely no fun.

"Hey Lady, Trish, Dante" Nero greeted as he gave Lady a hug.

When Trish had first told Nero about the tension between the two he wouldn't have believed it, but when Trish had simply opened the door, the tension attacked him in waves. Releasing Lady from his grip, he watched as she went to go sit at the edge of the desk. Nero followed Trish to sit next to her on the couch.

"What are you doing here kid, and where's Kyrie?"

"Cant he just come by for no reason?"

Lady was seething. Dante raised his brow at the kid, completely ignoring Lady. It didn't held the situation any.

"No reason old man, just wanted to see you guys. I don't get to see you two as much, seeing as you don't visit. Oh, and Kyrie had something to do at the church, she sends her regards."

"Well isn't that nice."

It was lazily said as the man in red leaned back in his chair. Lady was slightly annoyed with the tone. Remembering something the man had said earlier in the argument, Lady grabbed Dante's leg and pushed him back, making him flip out of the chair and land on the floor.

"Oww! What the fuck Lady, what the hell was that for?"

Nero and Trish stared wide eye at the action. It was about to get bad, and neither knew what to do about it.

Lady simply stood from her spot on the desk and turned to glare at Dante as he picked himself up.

"I'm a crazy psycho bitch, remember."

"Fuck you."

"As if I would let you touch me."

"Now that I think about it, why would I want to fuck you? I would much rather go fuck a hooker then sleep with you!"

Anger was talking now, and they all knew it. Well everyone but Lady, she wouldn't admit it but the comment had hurt, a lot.

"Well then why don't you! Go ahead! I give you full permission you jerk!"

Dante halted for a moment and the glaring continued.

Nero and Trish shared a look. They didn't know how to stop this fight, they didn't even know if they could. All they could do is watch as the relationship crumbled.

"Maybe I will! They would probably be a better lay then you are anyway!"

Nero and Trish were saddened by this argument. Dante and Lady had been together for 7 years, and had married for 5. Their relationship had always been a perfect one, well as perfect as it could get for the two. Their love had been so strong; nothing was able to tear them apart. What was happening?

"You take that back you fucker!"

"No! If you can't take the truth well shit, to bad!

Lady looked at Dante with tears in her eyes, she still held strong. She would not let this man break her, nor would she allow him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Dammit! I wish I never would have married you!"

"Well Lady, we finally agree on something!"

The two spectators in the room were left speechless. One of them needed to intervene, now. Standing up from the couch, Trish walked over to the two.

"I don't think you guys are thinking straight. Maybe you two just need some space away from each other to get some fresh air."

It was a suggestion that one could only hope would be accepted.

"No, were settling this now. I'm sick, and tired, of this entire arguing thing we have going on. This is getting us nowhere. I think Trish is right, maybe we need separation."

Lady's body froze as she digested what Dante had just said. Was he implying what she thinks he was?

Nero couldn't sit anymore; he stood from his seat and walked a few steps towards them.

"So what do you want to do Dante? Where do we stand?"

Lady, Nero, and Trish held their breath for an answer they hoped would never come.

"I think we should get a divorce."

Ladys released the breath she never knew she was holding. That one line had broken her. She could barely contain herself from breaking down in tears. Lady didn't want Dante to see how much he had affected her, if he would stay strong, so would she.

"Ok Dante, If that's what you think we should do, then I'll do as you want."

Slowly and regretfully removing her ring from her finger, she allowed a few tears to stream down her face. Fuck being strong, she just had her heart broken. Looking up to meet Dante's eyes she noticed the same look. He was never as strong as he pretended to be.

Holding the ring on her hand she looked at the engraved words.

_Forever & Always_

She smiled at the memory. Seems like always would have to be cut short. She placed the ring on the desk in front of her soon to be ex-husband.

"I'll be back to pick up my stuff in the morning."

Dante was silent and kept is gaze on the ring that no longer occupied his lovers' hand. He regretted it. He should have kept his mouth shut. He couldn't even believe the suggestion came out of his own mouth. He hated when Lady cried, and at the moment, she looked so vulnerable and weak, but he couldn't help it. Dante had just been so mad, and he really was sick of all the arguing.

He couldn't believe he would never wake up next to this woman again.

"Nero, can I stay with you for a little while?"

He couldn't believe he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Yeah, Sure."

He couldn't believe he was letting her walk out the door.

"Bye Trish, I'll call you later."

He couldn't believe that he didn't comfort her in her pain.

The door shut.

"Hey Dante?"

Dante broke from his gaze on the rings and made contact with the blond.

"You do realize you made a huge mistake."

He couldn't believe he let her go.

…

…

A/N:Whoop! Kinda sad, but ohh well! I hope you enjoy it! Please review! They make me very happy!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! I didn't actually think Dante would come off as the bad guy, lol. I actually thought it was Lady's fault for being pushy and controlling all of the time. Poor Dante, I feel bad for him. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 2**

A week had passed since the Divorce had been brought up. Lady's personal items still remained at Devil May Cry; she just couldn't bring herself to see the man in red. It would hurt too much. A sigh escaped her lips as she walked down the streets of the holy city. Lady couldn't say thank you enough to Nero for putting up with her. She had been an emotional wreck. Every time the man in reds name would come up the water works would start. Lady couldn't help it though; she missed the man to much.

Looking at the shops as she passed by Lady's thought drifted back to Dante. He would always pop into her mind. Thoughts about what he was doing, if he was getting enough sleep, whether or not he was eating something other than pizza. It was hard to keep her mind off of a man she had spent the last seven years of her life with.

Noticing an antique looking gun in the window or a weapons shop, Lady smiled at it. _Dante would love it,_ Dropping her smile and shaking the thought from her mind, Lady opened the door and walked in.

~~~~~~

Staying true to his word, Nero had allowed Lady to stay with him. It was cool to have a sister to hang around with when he got bored. Kyrie was currently away on a trip with her friends. She left two days ago and wasn't due to return till next week.

Nero wasn't complaining about Lady staying over, but he wasn't the happiest about it either. Nero had expected one or two scenarios: 1. Lady would go back to get her items and they would fall in love all over again, or 2. Dante would come to Fortuna and drag her back home. As cliché as it sounds, he hoped it would happen. Apparently it did not.

Nero stretched out on his couch as he flipped through the channels of his small television. Finding nothing to watch on the tube, he settled on an old black and white movie and allowed it to pull him into a light sleep.

That's how Lady saw Nero when she walked into the house. The boy was laying flat on his back, one knee up, and one arm hanging of the side of the couch. A smile graced her lips at the sight. Quietly putting her bags into the guest room, she walked to the boy and, feeling a strong need to disturbed his peace, plopped down onto his stomach.

"Ow, Lady! What the hell was that for?"

Pondering over a reply, she looked down at the sleepy boy and smiled.

"I'm pretty bored right now. What's there to do in a boring place like this?"

Sighing in frustration, Nero gently pushed Lady off and onto the unoccupied cushion. Sitting up next to her, he grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channels again, still finding nothing to watch.

"If you don't like it here, then go home"

He was slightly agitated with being woken up; he leaned to rest his chin in his hand and his elbow on his knee, remote still in his hand. His eyes never left the screen.

Silence went on for a full minute before Nero realized something was wrong. Lady was normally quick and sharp with her responses. Where was the snappiness? Nero tilted his head towards Lady.

Lady had to think about the statement. She didn't know what to say. Lady knew where her home was. It was with that man. Where ever he was, so was her home. Dante was able to make a cardboard box fill like a home as long as he was there. What was she to do now though? Her home no longer wanted her.

"I don't have a home."

"That's a bad lie Lady and you know it"

A glare was sent to Lady and she felt her eyes water up a little. She didn't realize what was going on; she was never this emotional before.

"Well what do you want me to say Nero? I'm not welcome there anymore"

"Cut the crap Lady, you know Dante didn't mean the shit he said. He was mad, that's all. He still loves you, he has to."

Tears were flowing freely now at the mention of Dante's name. There his name went again, stupid name. And stupid memories that came with the stupid name that made her cry.

Nero's eyes softened at the sight of the falling tears. He hated to see her like this but she needed to hear it. Nero wanted her to go back to talk with the older hunter.

"No he doesn't!"

"Did he ever tell you that?"

"No."

"Then how do you know? Have you talked to him yet?"

"No."

"Then stop being a little baby and go talk to him. If you want, I will go with you. I still need to kick his ass for making you cry the first time."

Cracking a little smile Lady tried to dry her tears. Nero leaned back onto the couch and dragged Lady into his arms, giving her a much needed hug. A gentle silence settled over the two as Lady thought about her options. Go back now, or hide forever. Lady hated feeling weak.

"I think I need to do this on my own. I have to go see him any way, my stuff is still there."

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Yeah. What chances do you think I have getting my things when he's gone?"

"Probably none, I know he's waiting for you."

Nero didn't realize how right he was.

A/N: WOOO-HOOO! Almost three full pages! I actually woke up at 3 in the morning to write this up. It was types up in my phone because I was too tired to get up out of bed to grab my laptop. The next chapter is going to be on Dante's side.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the dely. I have no excuse, other than lots of school and work, so I'm not going to bore you with a poorly made up one. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

One week. It had been one full week since Lady had left Dante to live alone, with her things, in the shop. Dante sighed as he leaned back in his chair and placed an old magazine over his face. He was tired. He hasn't been able to sleep since Lady had left. He missed the warmth she provided.

Dante wondered how Lady was managing. Was she eating right, sleeping, thinking of him? He hoped she wasn't still crying. He really hated when she cried and now he hated himself more for being the cause of her tears.

Getting irritated with his forming thought, Dante got out of his seat and walked into the bathroom to splash some cold water onto his face. Once his mission was accomplished, and his face dripping wet, Dante looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't like what he saw. His eyes had dark rims around them, had heavy bags under them, and were bloodshot. His skin was pale from lack of sunlight and his hair wasn't as lively and snowy as it used to be. Since Lady's departure he had been refusing every mission offered to him, passing them to Trish instead. Dante did not want Lady to return and him not be there, obviously, she never came back.

Rolling his eyes at himself, Dante walked out of the bathroom and surveyed his office. It looked so empty and he felt so alone. He didn't know what to do anymore. It was as if he cut his reason to live free.

Feeling his eyes water up Dante wiped at them. He didn't want to cry. Dante was sick of crying and he didn't want it to happen anymore. The man in red walked through his office and up stairs to his bedroom. Lying down on top of the blanket, the man closed his wet eyes and fell into a restless slumber, hoping to wake with his Lady in his arms.

There was a quiet knock at the door as Trish silently let herself in. She walked over to the empty desk and shivered, had it always been so cold in the office? Wondering where Dante was, Trish dragged her feet up the stairs and stood in front of her companion's door, it was open. Peering inside Trish felt a pinch of sadness hit her as she looked at the sleeping man.

Trish let out a shaky breath as she moved to stand next to the bed, Dante looked terrible and she didn't know what to do.

"Dante," the tone of a mother "you need to wake up. Have you eaten anything?"

She watched as Dante woke and sent him a small smile as his eyes met hers.

"You're not her."

It was silently said but Trish heard it loud and clear.

"Come on, let's go down and eat some lunch, I'll order pizza."

Trish waited until Dante sent a nod of approval and exited the room. She walked down the stairs and made her way to the phone. Trish ordered the pizza, 30 minute wait. After placing the phone back down on the hook Trish walked over to the couch and sat down. Another shiver made its way through her body.

What was wrong with this place? The warmth and homely feeling was no longer there. Was it because Lady was no longer there? A sigh escaped Trish's mouth. She was beginning to hate visiting the man. Every time she would enter the shop an air of depression would attack her and she didn't like it. If she was Dante and had to live in this environment she would have killed herself a long time ago. It was just that bad.

Thinking over the events of that last week, Trish didn't feel sorry for the man. He asked for this, now he's getting what he asked for. A part of Trish ached at the thought. She didn't believe that whole heartedly. The part of her that supported Lady believed that, the other part had felt nothing but pity and sorrow for the man. Everyone says things when they're mad, whether they mean it or not.

Thumping of boots broke Trish out of her thoughts. Dante was walking down the stairs shirtless with a towel over his head. He must have taken a shower; Trish didn't even hear the water running.

Dante finished drying his hair and threw the towel down on the desk. There was a knock at the door. Trish watched as Dante quietly walked to answer the door, it was the pizza guy. Standing up to go pay the man, Trish stopped as Dante gave some money to the guy, grabbed the pizza and slammed the door in his face.

A smirk crossed her face, "I thought I was paying?"

Dante walked over to her and place the box of pizza on the coffee table.

"Yeah well…"

Trish's smirk fell at the tone of his voice; the depression was such a mood kill.

Sitting down with Dante next to her she opened the box of pizza and handed Dante a slice. He accepted and started to eat.

"It's cold in here, why don't you turn on the heat?"

He finished his slice before he spoke again.

"I don't know."

Trish was starting to get annoyed; this whole depressed thing was starting to work her nerves. Opening her mouth to voice her opinion, she closed it as Dante began to speak.

"Have you heard from her?"

Trish looked at Dante in surprise; he had not said one word to her about Lady these last seven days later this is his question.

"No, but I have spoken to Nero."

"Do you know how she is? Is she eating alright, every meal? Does Nero cook for her? Home cooked meals are her favorite. She doesn't like Chinese cause it makes her sick and she loves Italian. Is she getting a full nights rest? She has a habit of waking up in the middle of the night for no reason. Does she still go on her daily walks? She loves walking in nice weather, she says it relaxes her. Does she miss me as much as I miss her?"

Trish stared at the man as he asked these questions. Did he really expect her to answer them by just speaking to Nero? When Dante spoke the last question she understood. _Does she miss me as much as I miss her? _That was the only answer he was looking for, he wanted encouragement in his hope in her return.

Smiling at the realization she answered.

"I believe she does"

AN: YAYYY! 3 pages! I hope you like it! And can you please review? I really hate asking for review but at least on review? Please? Chapter 2 didn't receive not 1 review and its making me wonder about the quality of this story. Until next time, Adios!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! You guys understand! I really was trying to make you feel bad for Dante, I felt bad for Dante after I read over what I wrote. Anyway, I don't know how this story is going to end. Normally I think of the ending and then write until I reach that ending but I don't know how I want this to end. Sad or happy, I'm undecided. Hope you enjoy.

_**CHAPTER 4**_

It was a relatively normal day in Fortuna. Well, as normal as it could get as Nero nursed a sick Lady back to health. It's been a total of 3 weeks since Lady left Dante and Nero no longer knew what to do. Lady was sick and Kyrie was back. He was seriously considering throwing Lady out and forcing her to go home.

Kyrie came home last week. It was hell living with the both of them. With Kyries sweet nature and Ladys bitchy attitude they clashed a lot.

Rubbing circles on her back, he waited until Lady finished throwing up unknown substances. When he was completely sure she was finished, he stood up straight and helped her up.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Nero highly doubted that. Ladys puking had become a constant part of her life. If she wasn't in the kitchen eating, she was either in the bathroom, sleeping, or watching a movie in the living room. He was beginning to worry about her overall health.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor. I'll set up an appointment."

"No." The reply was firm and left no room for argument. Almost like a mother scolding her child. Lady went to brush her teeth. The taste left in her mouth made her want to lean back over the toilet.

"Why?"

"Because."

Lady looked at Nero as she placed the brush back into the holder. She brushed past him and walked into her (guest) room. Nero followed her.

"That's not an answer"

He stood at her door as he watched her lay down; she was probably as tired as she looked. He leaned against the frame of the door. Nero waited until she was settled before he started again. He was hesitant.

"Why don't you go home?"

Lady closed her eyes and sighed. She knew she couldn't avoid this topic for too much longer. With Kyrie being back from her trip she knew her time with Nero wouldn't last much longer. She would have to swallow her pride and bury her hurt to go see Dante. They needed to talk.

"I will."

"When?" Nero waited patiently for an answer.

"When I get better"

"Then let me take you to the doctor, it might help you heal faster."

Ladys eyes snapped opened and her eyes narrowed at the boy. As innocent as the sentence was said, it somehow offended her.

"Are you kicking me out?"

Realizing what he said, Nero shook his head no.

"No! I didn't mean it like that. I just think you need to go home."

"So you're not kicking me out? That's not what it sounds like to me."

"Stop putting words in my mouth, I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to, it was implied."

The two glared at each other for a good minute. Sighing, Nero looked away.

"Sorry, didn't mean it that way." Ladys glare softened as she heard Neros mumble.

"Me too, I over exaggerated." Their eyes met again and they shared a smile.\

"Yeah you did you crazy psycho."

Giggling a little, Lady closed her eyes. "Whatever, kid."

Nero silently closed the door and Lady drifted into a soft slumber. Walking to the living room, he threw himself down on the couch. He had a headache. Thinking on the conversation he just had with Lady his headache grew stronger. Laying his head on the arm of the couch he decided sleep would do him some good, so he did just that.

* * *

><p>Peace was a delicacy that was rare in the household. It became rare to find a moment of peace. Proof of his accusation was the two bickering ladies that had woken him from his sleep. Tiredly wiping the sleep from his eyes, Nero sat up and glanced at the clock. 30 minutes passed since his nap began. He was still tired. Sighing in irritation, he looked as Lady and Kyrie brought their argument to the living room. They had previously been in the kitchen.<p>

Keeping his eyes focused on the two, he watched as Kyrie followed Lady, only stopping when Lady halted and turned in her direction. The fighting continued. Another sigh escaped his lips as he leaned back on the couch. It was as if the arguing never stopped. Nero looked from one to another as they each came up with their own witty remarks.

Nero didn't know why they were arguing (again), nor did he care. It was probably something stupid, like Ladys loose wardrobe or Kyries uptight style. That was one of their main arguments, and it never ended. Continuing to watch silently from the couch, Nero hopped he wasn't pulled into this argument. Of course, it was wishful thinking.

"Who's right Nero, me or Kyrie?"

Nero absolutely hated when he was involved in these situations. He vaguely wondered if this is how sisters would argue, or a mom and a wife who dislike each other. Nero was scared to find out. Lady would be a scary mom, he felt sorry for her kids.

"Don't bring him into this!"

Kyrie not wanting to involve Nero meant one thing, she was wrong. Fights like this made Nero realize that it wasn't the point Kyrie was arguing about, she just didn't want to lose to Lady. She could be stubborn sometimes.

"Well I'm sick of this argument! You win ok! Now get over yourself." Silence.

Kyrie and Nero stared at the brunet in shock. Lady had never given up the win to an argument.

"Lady," Kyrie sounded slightly worried. "Are you ok?"

Ignoring the question, Lady went to sit on the couch next to Nero. She noticed his shocked stare never leaving his face.

"Im fine, just a little tired."

Sharing a look of concern with Nero, Kyrie sat down on the other side of Lady. She placed a hand on Ladys forehead as she noticed Ladys eyes closed.

"Maybe we should take you to the doctor?" Worry was heavy in Neros voice.

"Shes hot." Kyrie observed.

"Lady?" Nero was starting to panic; he didn't know what to do. Shaking Lady a little to get a reaction he panic'd even more when he received none.

"She passed out. We need to get her to the hospital."

Nero quickly stood up and grabbed Ladys limp form in his arms.

"Get in the car."

* * *

><p>AN: I guess I will end it there; an update should be up by next week. I had a lot more to write to! It would have been like 6 pages if I kept writing. I think I like this story. lol. I'm excited to read the rest! Hope you enjoyed. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Short Rant: So I was planning on being really rude and sarcastic about the number of reviews I got for the last chapter, but then I received more reviews so I'm very proud and happy. Thank you everyone who has reviewed.

A/N: Now that that super short rant is over I guess I found a little inspiration to continue this story. I don't think 'Can you help me?' is going to move any further so I'm going to delete it until real inspiration for that one strikes. Enjoy the chapter! Thank you for the reviews! Love you guys!

**Chapter 5**

Waking up in the hospital was not what Lady had expected when she opened her eyes. She didn't even know why she was there, did she pass out? Her thoughts were disrupted as she heard the room door open. Turning her throbbing head slowly towards the door, she smiled as she saw Nero coming through the door though it slowly dropped as she noticed the somber look on his face.

Nero looked at Lady for a bit, as if studying her, and went to take a seat on a chair located next to her bed. Taking a deep breath, Nero was not ready for this conversation that he knew was bound to happen.

"Glad to see you're awake."

Sitting up in her bed, Lady leaned against the pillows for support.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"You passed out. The doctor said you were malnourished and dehydrated. He also said it might have been stress related also."

Digesting the information given to her, Lady looked around the basic hospital room. One bed in the middle, a chair, tv hanging from the wall, a window, and a bathroom. Glancing at the medical equipment next to her bed, she finally noticed an IV needle in her arm, probably for her dehydration. Turning her head back to Nero their eyes met.

"How long was I out?"

"Maybe an hour."

"Oh," an awkward tension settled over the two. "Where's Kyrie?"

Nero leaned back in his chair.

"I sent her home; I need to talk to you."

"'Bout what?" Lady cursed as her nervousness made its way through her voice. She knew the doctor would have told Nero what was happening to her. She wasn't ready for anyone to find out yet.

"5 months Lady. You're not eating right, you need vitamins, and you're not getting enough liquid into your system. Lady you can't be pulling stupid stunts like this, it's unhealthy and you can no longer think of only yourself. It's selfish and immature"

Lady scoffed in offence, how dare Nero criticize her! He has no idea what she's going through!

The Huntresses eyes narrowed. "I'm not only thinking of myself!"

"You are! You're not taking good care of your health! Your health isn't just affecting you Lady. You're pregnant, what happens to you happens to the child! And how is it not selfish? You didn't even tell Dante!"

Nero was pissed. He couldn't believe Lady could be so stupid. Dante deserved to know. Nero realized the added stress of the topic wasn't good for Lady's already bad health, but she needed to know.

"Don't say his name!" she snapped.

"Dante, Dante, Dante, Dante, Dante!" Nero taunted. "Never saying his name isn't going to make him disappear! In case you forgot, you're still married, you have to talk to him and work things out. Stop stalling and man up!"

Lady sat quietly in the bed. Her hands folded on her lap as she glared at them. Angry tears slid down her face as she went over what Nero had just said. Stupid boy, she hated when others were right. Lady always knew when an argument was lost but her stubbornness always pushed her to continue anyway. That had always been her problem with Dante.

Nero released a sigh and closed his eyes. Forcing himself to relax, her took a few deep breaths and opened his eyes again to stare at Lady. He could tell she was thinking. He needed to continue this conversation; she needed to know what he had decided.

"Lady," His voice was gentle as he called her name; she looked at him with tears slid down her face. The glare was finally gone. "I know you're gonna hate me, but Dante needs to know. I'm going to call him and let him know."

Shock crossed the brunette's features. Lady would never admit it aloud but Nero was right. She needed to tell Dante. It is his child after all.

For the first time in a while, Lady didn't know how to reply. She settled for what she normally does, she snapped at him. Jerking her head to the side in an almost childish way she replied.

"Do what you want, but don't tell him about the pregnancy, it's not your right."

Nero released another sigh and shook his head. Whether it's giving up on an argument or bragging about winning, Lady could be so dramatic at times. He was glad Lady wasn't really putting up a fight, it means she actually listened. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a familiar number.

Pressing his phone to his ear he listened as the phone rang. Someone picked up.

"Hello." Ladys breath hitched as she heard the voice on the other end. Nero raised his brow. Was his phone really that loud?

"Dante? It's me Nero."

"Hey Kid." Nero listened closely to Dante on the other line and could feel his hesitation. "how's, uh, how's Lady?"

Nero's eyes softened as Lady's head snapped towards him. He still cared about her.

"She's in the hospital."

A moment of silence.

"Im on my way."

XOXO

A/N: Dante and Lady FINALLY get to reunite in the next chapter! It might be the last chapter to.


	6. Chapter 6: The End

A/N: Welcome to the last official chapter of this story! Thank you everyone so much for your support, reviews, and patience with my horrible update timing…. Anyway, my heart is broken you guys! It honestly truly is.

**Chapter 6 **

Awkward.

That would be the term Nero would use to describe the current situation. Lady sitting up on the bed with her hands placed over her stomach and Dante planted firmly in front of the hospital room door. Neither would even make eye contact.

Feeling the sudden desire to flee from the increasing awkwardness, Nero stood from his chair and felt two sets of eyes fall on him. Fidgeting a little, he spoke.

"I'm gonna, um, leave you two alone to, uh, talk about... things"

With that the boy was gone, leaving a nervous Lady and an equally nervous Dante behind in a room to themselves.

Dante slowly took Nero's place in the chair placed beside the bed, his gaze remained on Lady.

The hunter's eyes roamed Lady's body as he took in her condition. She didn't look like the woman he fell in love with, she look tired and fragile, he didn't like it. The woman he knew was tough and sturdy. He opened his mouth in attempt to break the silence but nothing would come out. When did it become so hard to talk to the Lady he loved?

Opening his mouth, he tried again

"Dante-"

"Lady-"

Both mouths clamped shut.

"Lady, you start."

Nodding her head in agreement, Lady calmed her nerves and prepared herself for his reaction.

"I'm pregnant."

Lady winced slightly as she heard a sharp intake of breath. She turned to look at the man and noticed his complexion a few shades paler then it was just a second ago. He looked as if he was about to faint.

"5 months"

Lady was slightly worried about the silent man, he was rarely rendered speechless.

"I'm going to be a father?"

Rolling her eyes in slight agitation, she just told him that. "Yeah Dante, you're going to be a father, I'm going to be a mother, we are going to be parents"

A few seconds passed and a look of recognition finally crossed Dante's face. Lady smiled as a huge grin stretched across Dante's face. His face lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Thats- I don't even know a word to describe how awesome that is!"

Ladys smile grew smaller as she remembered the talk they were in serious need of.

"Dante-"

"We need to buy a crib"

"Dante-"

"And make room! I guess I need to clean out the guest room-"

Dante, you idiot, listen to me!"

Dante was cut out of his thoughts as Lady yelled.

"No need for name calling, if you wanted me to listen then you should have said something. Why are you in here anyway?"

Dante cut his rant short and surveyed the room. Small, cozy, and white. Dante hated white; the walls should be painted a different color, maybe red?

"The doctor said malnutrition"

Lady flinched as Dante's head snapped towards her, a heated glare on his face.

"So you weren't taking care of yourself?"

Lady sighed, she felt an argument coming, and they had been doing so well.

"Meaning you weren't taking care of the baby. Do you realize how stupid that is? What if you lost the baby?"

"I don't want to hear this from you Dante, maybe if you paid more attention to me and been there then maybe I would have tried to take better care of myself!"

Their voices were harsh as the arguing continued, they were glad Nero and Trish weren't with them. They had annoyed them enough with their constant arguing.

"Don't blame your mistakes on me! _You_ never told me! AND you left!"

"Yeah I left! Why the hell would I stay with someone who doesn't want me there?"

"When did I ever say that?"

"When you said we should get a divorce."

Time seemed to stop for the two; Lady's breath came out in harsh breaths from the yelling while Dante's faced changed to a look of sorrow. He had regretted his previous words.

"I was mad, no; mad's not the right word," Dante thought carefully as he looked Lady in the eyes and continued his sentence."I was tired; I was just so tired of arguing with you. I know we used to argue for fun but the way it was going was no good. I was just tired. I didn't come here to argue but that's obviously all were able to do now."

Lady wiped at a tear that threatened to fall as she listened to Dante's words, maybe Dante was right, maybe they needed time apart. Lady's voice dropped, it was only a whisper as she spoke.

"Do you think, maybe, that a divorce may be the best option for us? So that we don't end up hating each other? We have a baby to think about and I would hate for him to grow without both parents."

Dante stood from his seat and sat on the edge of Lady's bed, gathering her in his arms and crushed her to his chest. He never wanted to let her go; he still loved her so much.

"I think, that may be the best, for the baby, and for us. Plus, it not like we won't still hang out, or that we don't still love each other, right?"

Dante needed confirmation; he needed to know she still loved him as much as he would always love her.

"Yeah, you will always hold the center of my heart."

Dante pulled away and they sat facing one another.

"Then it's decided, we are officially filing for divorce, for the baby"

"Agreed."

She couldn't believe it, in a few months she would be a divorce woman, away from the man she loved.

A graceful smile crossed Lady's face. The smile that Dante had fallen in love with. Dante would miss this woman, but sometimes, love just isn't enough.

END.

XOXO

A/N: and now you know the reason for my broken heart. I didn't want it to end this way, I actually had a completely different way to end this but this story refused to cooperate. That's why it took so long. Hope you enjoyed it! Should I write a sequel?


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Ending

A/N: As if I could have let this story end like that! Im such a Lady/Dante fan that the thought of them breaking up (even if they arnt a real couple) makes me want to cry a little.

Enjoy the real last chapter of this story, I'm seriously not writing anymore chapters.

**Chapter 7**

Dante sighed as he leaned his back on the bar at the local diner he was meeting Lady at. Five years have passed since the divorce and Dante could say with complete honesty that their relationship was completely mended. They rarely argued and always spent time together.. It was almost as if they never broke up.

Taking a glance at his watch another sigh escaped his lips. Lady was supposed to be meeting him there to pick up their kid, but she was running late, something that rarely ever happened. She must have run into trouble during her mission.

Speaking of their kid, Dante turned his head to watch the little human next to him. A little girl occupied the stool; she was so fascinated with her banana split that she didn't even notice her dad staring at her.

Reaching a hand over, he placed a hand on her head and ruffled the small child brown hair. Pulling his hand back he chuckled when the little girl's icy blues looked him in his own. She had chocolate syrup smeared all around her small mouth and a dazed look on her face. The little girl tilted her head to the side and Dante could practically see the questions forming in her small five year old head.

"What daddy? Why'd you mess up my hair?"

The small girl pouted and tried to fix the pieces of hair that her dad messed up. Dante let out another chuckle while looking at the kid; she was too cute for her own good.

"Nothing at all kiddo, just felt like it, is all."

"Hmph!" Naomi turned her head back to her desert and stared to eat again.

Naomi, that's the name they had decided on. Well, the name Lady had decided on. Dante really had no choice in the matter since Lady was overly trigger happy during the pregnancy. She also developed a strange love for knives as a new weapon of choice. Dante shuddered at the memories of hiding in closets and under the bed from the pregnant woman who threatened his life with her new obsession, just because he had said something she didn't agree with.

Thinking of old memories, Dante took another look at his watch. 30 minutes late. The man became bored. The dinner was almost empty. The only occupants in the room were an old man and, Dante assumed, his wife, must be a slow day. Dante's was brought out of his musings when the tiny bell rang signaling a new potential customer. Looking over to the door Dante couldn't help but feel attracted to the woman, she had a curvy body and long hair. She was just Dante's type.

The man in reds eyes never left the woman as she sat in a booth by herself. He watched in interest as a waitress brought her a coffee. The woman must come here often.

Looking to his side he noticed Naomi finishing up her ice cream and wiping her hands off.

"You missed a spot." A small smile crossed his face when his daughter's eyes met his for the second time since the desert was brought to the child.

"Where?!" Naomi hated being dirty, she was such a neat child, just like her mother. Dante's smile widened, he gestured to his face and the little girl blushed. She turned her face to the side and tried her hardest to clean her face, when she finished her cleaning mission she turned back to her dad and he nodded in approval. She was once again a clean child, just the way she liked it.

"Hey kid, do me a favor."

Tilting her head in curiosity, Dante explained.

"See that woman over there?" Dante waited until Naomi noticed the woman before continuing his explanation. "Go tell her I want to talk to her."

Naomi sighed in annoyance and Dante's brow raised; she was to grown for her age.

"Why? Mommy won't like that."

Dante clicked his teeth and nudged the girl out of her stool. "Just do it."

Naomi jumped off the seat and did as her father told her too. An amused smile grew on Dante's face as the girl stopped in front of the woman and talked to her. He waved when Naomi pointed his way and the woman looked at him, her eyes taking in his appearance. Dante's eyes followed Naomi when she started walking back towards him.

"She said, 'why would you want to do that?'"

Dante thought carefully about his next statement until he realized something, rarely did he ever fully think things through, why start now?

"Tell her because I'm just as attracted to her as she is to me"

Naomi rolled her eyes at her daddy's confidence. Her mommy really wasn't going to like this. Turning her back to her Dante, she walked quickly to the woman waiting for a response.

Dante watched Naomi giggle when the woman's eyes widened and a small blush formed on her face. The woman's eyes met his again and all shyness was replaced with a seductive smirk. Dante watched her lips move while she told Naomi her next message. The little girl ran back.

"She said, why don't you go keep her company, she's feeling a bit lonely and her date hasn't shown up."

Dante raised his brow at the little girl standing in front of him. Shrugging with indifference he stood from his spot. He might as well go waste some time. His date hasn't grace him with her presence either.

Picking up Naomi, he walked to the booth the woman sat at and placed his child on the inside of the booth, he hated the inside.

"Hey." The lady started, the seductive smirk still gracing her face.

"Hey babe," Dante formed a smirk of his own that could possibly be as seductive as the woman sitting across from him. "Names Dante" Deciding to use some manners, he stretched his arm across the table and waited for her hand to meet his in gentle shake.

"Mary, but for reasons rather left unsaid, you can call me Lady." She dropped his hand and turned to the girl giggling next to her father. Her smirk dropped into a small smile.

"Cute kid you got there,"

The child straightened her back and a goofy smile formed on her face.

"Thanks! I look just like my mommy! At least, that's what my daddy says." Dante smiled at his cute girl and turned back to the woman.

"Yeah, she looks just like her mom. Amazing woman, her mom, I would even go as far as to say the love of my life"

Raising her brow at the statement Lady was almost at a loss of words.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm almost positive your baby mama loves you just as much as you love her."

A child's giggles filled the room as Naomi laughed at her parents antics.

"Well, my 'baby mama' isn't here right now, so why don't we go for a walk; get to know each other a bit better."

Dante sent a wink Lady's way and smiled when her laughter joined Naomi's.

"Sure handsome, my date was a no-show anyway."

Getting up from the booth and paying the bill for the ice cream and coffee, the three headed out.

Walking down the street was peaceful in Lady's opinion. A smile was on her lips as she walked with Dante walking next to her, his hand locked with hers with their fingers intertwined; Naomi running in front of them, without a care in the world. Lady glanced at her watch and sighed at the time. 8:45, almost Naomi's bed time. She was supposed to be at the diner at 7:00 to meet her boyfriend but the mission had gone a little longer than intended. The street lights were on as the sun was down.

Lady felt pull on her hand and smiled when she looked down and noticed Naomi walking next to her, her little land squeezing her bigger one. Stopping in confusion Lady looked at the little red box in her child's other hand. Releasing Dante's hand from hers, she grabbed the little box and blushed when she opened it. A diamond ring occupied the box, an engagement ring.

"I figured we could try again, and get it right this time."

Turning her gaze away from the ring, her eyes lingered on Dante. He was fidgeting in his nervousness, he felt like a teenager again with the un-surety he felt. Clearing her throat, Lady tried to form a sentence.

"Are you…" No more words would form. Dante realized this, he took the ring in his hands and knelt before his Lady, and nervous smile still on his face.

"Mary, and for reasons rather left unsaid, Lady, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, for a second time?"

Tears came to Lady's eyes and words just wouldn't come out, she was so happy but just couldn't express it.

Dante waited and nothing but silence was his answer, he was becoming nauseously nervous. Was it too soon? Should he have waited? Did she want to remarry him?

Lady was broken from her trance when she felt another pull on her hand. Looking into Naomi's eyes she watched as the girl was bouncing in excitement.

"Say yes mommy! Daddy loves you!"

Smiling at the girl's innocence the turned back to Dante and nodded her head in approval.

"Of course I'll marry you again!"

Dante jumped up in excitement and pulled Lady into his arms, placing a kiss to her lips and spinning her around in pure joy.

"I'm going to be the flower girl!" Naomi jumped in excitement when Dante finally put Lady down. Her parents watched as the little girl ran around in excitement, talking about the wedding that needed to be planned and her future flower girl dress. They loved Naomi, their precious little girl who reminded them both of each other when ever the little girl was around.

Lady held out her left hand and spread her fingers so she and Dante could look at the ring, a smile on both faces.

They would try this again.

But they would get it right this time.


End file.
